The Inhuman Human
by georgia1997
Summary: One of Clara's most troublesome students stows away on the TARDIS and she seems to know the doctor somehow. But the doctor doesn't seem to know her.


**Chapter one:  
><span>**"you can't keep behaving like this and expecting to get away with it." Clara Oswald scolded one of her students (Amber Tempura) who had been causing trouble ever since she joined the school. Amber just rolled her Hazel eyes and studied her nails, clearly expressing her disinterest in what Clara had to say. Clara continued to talk anyway. "If you continue like this, I'm going to have to-" Clara was interrupted by a familiar whirring sound coming from behind Amber. Clara glanced into the corner and saw the familiar blue police box she knew so well begin to materialise behind the student. Amber went to turn around, but Clara jumped up hurriedly and stood in the way. "…well, that's you about done for today. You'd best head on home now." Clara tried not to sound suspicious as she ushered the teenager out of the room before the TARDIS could finish materialising. But Amber was a lot smarter than Clara gave her credit for. Amber stood on a chair so she could see over her teacher's shoulder and the expression on her face turned to shock and awe. "Miss Oswald, what on Earth is that thing?" Amber asked, pointing towards the blue police box now in the corner of the room. Before Clara had time to answer Amber, the TARDIS door swung open and the doctor waltzed casually out. "Clara, I have the perfect place to take you." He said, not noticing the teenager stood behind Clara. "It's a new planet called Deminscerius. Apparently it has no life on it, but I was just there and I'm sure I saw something." He continued, staring down at Clara. She had an irritated look on her face and the doctor didn't seem to understand why. She didn't explain, she just waited for him to notice the shocked student stood behind her. He looked blankly at her. "What?" he asked in confusion. Clara stepped to the side to reveal Amber stood behind her looking from the TARDIS to the doctor in shock. The doctor then realised why Clara was annoyed. He quickly tried to think of an excuse. "Class dismissed!" He told Amber, pushing her outside and shutting the door in her face before she had time to respond.

"So are you with me?" the doctor asked Clara casually, as if nothing had happened. Clara nodded. "Of course I am. But you do realise you can't get rid of her that easily. She has her ways of getting what she wants. Why did you have to turn up at that specific moment?" Clara scolded him. The doctor looked blankly at Clara. "You said you'd be done by 6pm." He reminded her. Clara nodded. "I did, and it's 4pm." She told him, showing him the time on her watch. The doctor rolled his eyes. "Two hours isn't that long. Now come on before that girl comes back!" The doctor told Clara as he went back into the TARDIS. Clara sighed, rolled her eyes, and then followed him.

LATER ON…  
>It wasn't until halfway through the journey to Deminscerius that a problem arose. Randomly, mid-flight, the doctor slammed on the brakes, suspending the TARDIS in space temporarily and sending Clara flying to the floor with the sudden jolt as the TARDIS stopped. Clara stood back up and glared at the doctor. "Thanks for that! What's the problem?" Clara asked the doctor. In response, without saying a word, the doctor put his fingers on her lips and told her to shush. "I'm going to give you to the count of 3." The doctor told the empty space behind Clara sternly. "If you don't show yourself by then, I might harm you. 1...2" "doctor, there's no one else here." Clara interrupted him. He shushed her again. "3." He finished saying. A few seconds passed and Clara was beginning to think the doctor had gone even more crazy than he already was, when suddenly Clara heard a familiar female voice asking "And what happens if I don't?" The doctor paused for a moment. "I'll admit I hadn't thought that far ahead." He realised. The voice cackled wickedly. "Well I guess there's no need for me to hide then." The voice pointed out. Seconds later, the owner of the voice appeared from under the TARDIS console. Clara felt her heart begin to pump faster and her face turned to shock and fear as she recognised Amber Tempura (the student from earlier) stood in front of her, looking very pleased with herself as usual. The doctor walked up to the teen and studied her from head to toe with his eyes. Then he did the same with his sonic screwdriver. "Definitely human." He reassured himself. "So how did you get in here? I shut the doors to the TARDIS before you could possibly have gotten back into the classroom, let alone the TARDIS!" the doctor was struck with disbelief. Amber smiled, before flicking her blood red hair off of her shoulders and revealing a small, silver key around her neck. "I have my ways." She told him, smiling malevolently. Clara thought this was just an ordinary key, but the doctor seemed shocked and a little bit scared by it. "That's not possible!" he told her. "Where did you get that?" he demanded. Amber laughed evilly once more. "If I told you, that'd be no fun! I'd rather just leave you guessing." She told him, covering the key up with her hair again. Clara was confused. She looked at the doctor. "Doctor, what is that?" she asked. "It's a TARDIS key." Explained the doctor, still staring in shock at Amber. "Only I and a few others in the universe have a copy. And unless she stole it, that means I must've met her before and given it to her." He explained. Amber smiled. "So now you can't send me home until I give you answers." She told the doctor. The doctor paused for a moment, as if thinking of a possible way around this. "Well yes, but don't-" "well then it looks like I'm here for a while then." She said, smiling evilly.<p> 


End file.
